I'll Be Your Mom
by Lucian96
Summary: Rosabelle is a four year old child founded by Prince Wilfred in a lake inside the forest when he and the other princes got lost from their walk and so they brought her to Lucian to take care of the child. Seven different endings at the end of this story. All six princes and OC x OC.


**Author: Hey, readers! So this is a new story of mine. I'm planning to make this a short one but it may change in the future. The plot of this story has nothing to do with my other stories so please do not be confused. I will also put my OC, Lucian in this story since she will play a big role with the six princes. And I might say it now in this introduction too; there will be seven different endings for each of the six princes and with my other OC, Aiden with Lucian. Well enough of this and enjoy this first chapter readers!**

**~…X…~**

**Child of red rose**

**~…X…~**

It was a mid- summer afternoon, the sun blazing down upon the six princes as they made their way through the evergreen forest just a few hours away from Caelum Castle. Why are the six princes walking in the forest you may ask? Well apparently a certain prince wanted to have a little bonding with the others so he thought that this walk in the forest would be good however things were not turning out right. It is very simple; they are lost, simple as that.

"Argh! Prince Roberto, this is the worst idea you have ever made us do!" Prince Keith shouted angrily, sweats gliding down his smooth beautiful face, "Why did I ever agreed to this?!"

"You don't have to yell at me!" Prince Roberto cried out, like a little kid.

Prince Edward turned his head towards Prince Keith, "Now, now Prince Keith, there's no need to be angry," he smiled calmly as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

Prince Keith shot his head towards Prince Edward, "How can I not be angry?! We're lost! In the middle of a forest!"

Prince Joshua was walking beside Prince Wilfred when he stopped and sighed, "We've been walking for almost an hour now. Why don't we take a break before continuing?"

"I agree." Prince Glenn said, stopping in his track as well, "There's no point in continuing, we might just get lost even more. I say we just stay here and wait for our butlers to find us." He turned his head side to side, searching for a shade.

"…." Prince Wilfred said nothing as he made his way under a tree. "Hm," he looked down on the ground, thinking of whether he should sit down in his royal attire. "Oh well, I'm already sweaty anyway", shrugging his shoulders he turned his back to the tree and sat down, leaning his back. "Ahh."

The other princes did the same as well, going under a tree.

"It's really hot…" Prince Roberto mumbles, fanning his face with his hands. "I didn't know that it was going to be this hot…."

Prince Keith glared at Prince Roberto before opening his mouth, "Did you even look at the weather channel today before asking us to come out here with you?"

"No," Prince Roberto slightly shakes his head side to side, "I just use my feeling whether it's hot or not."

_You're an idiot,_ Prince Keith thought, his right eye twitching a couple of times.

"You know, I' m a little curious at something," Prince Glenn said making the other princes look at him.

"What is it, Prince Glenn?" Prince Edward asked cocking his head to the side.

"Why didn't we bring our cellphone with us before entering this forest?" Prince Glenn said, looking at the princes.

"…." All six princes were quite, not knowing what to say. But one thing for sure, they all think inside their heads that they are pretty dumb for not bringing their cellphones with them.

"Ughh….this attire is really making me hot…" Prince Keith grumbled, finally breaking the silence that surrounded them.

"You're not the only one," Prince Joshua looked at Prince Keith.

So for the next ten minutes the princes did nothing, only resting under their trees.

_**~…X…~**_

"….huh," Slowly Prince Wilfred raised his head up to his left side. "…." He blinked, and blinked again as he listen to the sound he hearing from afar. Without saying anything, he got up, dusted his attire and started walking.

Prince Edward looked at Prince Wilfred, "Prince Wilfred, where are you going?" He asked.

"I'll be back, there's something I want to check," Prince Wilfred replied without turning his head back to them. _Why am I hearing a child's voice….? Maybe this heat is getting to me._

"…" The princes all looked at each other before turning their heads back to Prince Wilfred.

"….should we follow him?" Prince Roberto asked.

"I think we should," Prince Edward nodded his head, "Something might happen to Prince Wilfred and that would be bad."

"Just let him go," this time it was Prince Keith who spoke, his arms crossed over his chest, "His old enough to take care of himself." He frowned.

And they did what Prince Keith said; none of them followed Prince Wilfred.

After a few minutes of walking Prince Wilfred was surprised to come upon a lake. "…..amazing…." He said under his breath as he took the beauty of the lake in front of him.

***Splash***

"Huh?" The moment Prince Wilfred heard the sound of water splashing he turned his head to his right side and there, stood a little girl with long red hair going down all the way her waist, her big adorable eyes were the color of purple, her white knee length dress was dirty and had tiny holes, and was barefoot, happily kicking her tiny feet in the water, "Ah….." His eyes slowly grew at the sight of the child. He does not know what to think, to see a child being in the forest, alone. _I think the heat is really getting to me._

Suddenly the child paused, sensing that someone was looking at her she turned her head towards Prince Wilfred, "Ah." She blinked.

"….this can't be happening," Prince Wilfred mumbled, putting his right hand on his face, "Am I losing it?"

"Um….mister…?" The child cocked her head, "….Are you okay?"

"Ah," Prince Wilfred blinked and turned his attention back to the little girl, "Um….may I ask you a question, child?" He hesitated to take a step forward towards the little girl, but he eventually managed to walk towards her.

"Um...sure." The little red headed girl nodded her head and she walked out of the water.

Prince Wilfred paused and looked down on the little girl before kneeling down on one knee, "What are you doing out here?" He asked, calmed and composed.

"I live here!" The red headed little girl smiled happily.

"Huh?" Prince Wilfred raised his eyebrows up.

"This is my home!"

"….." Prince Wilfred was too dumbfounded to say anything back. He could only stare at the child before him.

"So who are you, mister?" The little red headed girl asked, politely.

"….ah, um, I' am Wilfred, crown prince of Philip," Prince Wilfred said.

"A prince….?" The little girl blinked, "…that's cool!" She smiled.

Prince Wilfred softly smiled, "May I ask for your name?"

That moment the smile on the little girl's face fell, "…um….I don't have a name…." She lowered her head down, her long bangs covering her face and tightly clutched her dress with her tiny hands.

"Oh…..I'm sorry for asking," Prince Wilfred sadly said.

Immediately the smile on the child came back, "It's okay, mister!"

_For a child to not have a name….she must either lost a memory or just never was given one when she was born._ Prince Wilfred thought and this pained him.

_**~…X…~**_

"Okay, Wills being gone for a long time, we need to look for him," Prince Roberto worriedly said as he got up from the ground.

"I hate to admit it, but I think you're right," Prince Glenn said.

Prince Keith sighed, "Fine….let's go look for him."

Once the others got up from the ground Prince Wilfred appeared, walking in between the trees. "I'm back." He said.

"Ah!" Prince Roberto happily turned his head back to Prince Wilfred, "Wills, you're back!"

"We thought something happened to you","Prince Edward said, "We were about to come look for you." He smiled, relieved to see Prince Wilfred unhurt.

"Well….something did happen," Prince Wilfred said, moving his head down.

"…" Prince Glenn's eyes slightly narrowed when he noticed something white behind Prince Wilfred, and he also noticed two tiny legs, "….Prince Wilfred, what's behind you?" he asked as he raised his head back up at Prince Wilfred.

"What?" Prince Keith looked at Prince Wilfred, "What is he talking about?" from where he was standing he did not see the little girl.

"I found her at the lake," Prince Wilfred stepped to the side to reveal the little red headed girl to the other princes.

They all gasped except for Prince Joshua, "W-w-what is a little girl doing out here?!" Prince Roberto shockingly asked, surprised that he didn't even noticed himself pointing his finger at the little girl which causes her to be afraid.

"Prince Roberto, please do not point at the child," Prince Edward looked at Prince Roberto; he noticed the little taking a step back when Prince Roberto pointed his finger at her.

"No, no," Prince Keith shook his head, "This isn't real, the heat must be getting to me."

Prince Wilfred smiled at Prince Keith reaction, "No, Prince Keith, the child is real."

"Wait, you said a lake?" Prince Joshua said.

Prince Wilfred turned his head towards Prince Joshua, "Yes, it's only a few minutes away from here."

"The lake is not important right now, it's this kid." Prince Glenn said not taking his eyes away from the little girl. "What's her name, Prince Wilfred? We need to get this kid out of here."

"She doesn't have one," Prince Wilfred replied and looked down on the little girl standing beside him, "It's okay, don't be afraid, they won't hurt you," he kindly said and gently patted the girl on the head, "These nice men are also princes of a kingdom."

The little red headed girl looked up at Prince Wilfred, "Really?" she asked.

Prince Wilfred nodded his head, "Yes."

"Hm," Prince Edward smiled and walked towards the little girl, "I' am Prince Edward, please do not be afraid." He said in a sweet tone.

"H-hello." The little girl bowed her head.

"Ooh! My turn then!" Prince Roberto happily skipped towards the girl, "I'm Prince Roberto, it's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Wow, you're so polite!" Prince Roberto squealed like a girl, "She's so cute! She's just like Lucian when she was little except Lucian was more hyper and a little violent!"

"If Lucian hears you say those, she'll hate you," Prince Glenn said, with an expressionless face, "I'm Prince Glenn." He said looking back at the little girl.

"Prince Keith", Prince Keith grinned coolly.

"And I'm Prince Joshua." Prince Joshua said as he gazed down on the little girl with his usual scary face.

"Ah..." The little girl's purple eyes wavered when her eyes met with Prince Joshua. Scared she quickly grabbed Prince Wilfred's left leg and hid behind him. _He's scary, _she thought and lowered her head done, not wanting to look at Prince Joshua's scary face.

"…" Prince Wilfred looked down on the little girl before his lips curled up into a smile, "I guess Prince Joshua scared you, didn't he?"

"What?" Prince Joshua blinked and looked at Prince Wilfred, "I only looked at her."

"Yeah, but your cold face, scared her", Prince Glenn said.

"I'm not trying to scare the little child!" Prince Joshua raised his voice a little.

"Anyway, the child will be helping lead us out of this forest," Prince Wilfred said, ignoring what Prince Joshua said a few seconds ago.

_Ah! Prince Wilfred just ignored me!_ Prince Joshua thought.

"What?" All of them said in unison. How can a child help them?

"You all looked so surprised?" Prince Wilfred said.

"You expect us to trust this kid to lead us out of this forest?" Prince Keith raised his right eyebrows up. "She's a kid, Prince Wilfred."

"I know, but she knows this place more than we do." Prince Wilfred said without changing his calm expression.

_***Clap***_

Prince Roberto clapped his hand together once, "Okay! Let the kid lead the way!" he happily said, "If we get lost then we get lost, at least the child helped us, right."

"I agree with Prince Roberto and Prince Wilfred," Prince Edward said and he smiled back at the little girl.

_**~…X…~**_

Well the little girl lead them out of the forest and they did not get lost at all. When they came out of the forest they saw their butlers and their bodyguards, and they seem like they are getting ready to enter the forest.

"Ah! Prince Wilfred!" Claude quickly ran to Prince Wilfred, "I' am so glad that you're safe Your Highness." He sighed, relieved like something heavy was lifted off his shoulders, "Please, do not leave your phone again, Your Highness."

"We're out!" Prince Roberto happily shouted, "Alberto!" he quickly ran to where Alberto was, standing next to one of the bodyguard.

"Your Highness!" Alberto exclaimed when he saw Prince Roberto charging towards him. "Ah!" Alberto almost fell back to the ground from Prince Roberto tackled. "Your Highness, what has gotten into you?!"

"Alberto! Oh, you don't know how much I wanted to see you!" Prince Roberto said as he hugged Alberto.

The other butlers came running to their masters, "I' am so glad that you're safe, Prince Joshua", Jan said smiling.

"Hm," was all Prince Joshua said.

"Luke! Get me some water!" Prince Keith shouted.

"Right away Your Highness!" Luke said and he ran to the black limousine to get Prince Keith his water.

"You are not hurt, are you Your Highness?" Yu asked, holding a white towel in his right hand and a water bottle at his left.

"No," Prince Glenn said as he grabbed the towel from Yu, "Thanks."

As the princes talked to their butlers, the little girl was standing behind them, looking at everyone with a small smile on her cute face. _Well, it's time for me to go back_, she thought and turned her body back towards the forest.

None of the princes noticed that the little girl has gone back into the forest except for Prince Wilfred. "Huh?" He turned around and looked for the little girl. "Where is she?"

"Your Highness?" Claude said, "Is something wrong Your Highness?"

"Oh no." Prince Wilfred looked at the forest before sprinting off. "Please wait!" He shouted.

"Ah! Your Highness, where are you going?!" Claude shouted, confused on why Prince Wilfred went running back to the forest. "Your Highness!"

All five princes turned their heads to Claude when they heard him shout for Prince Wilfred.

"What's going on?" Prince Roberto said, moving away from Alberto.

Inside the forest the little girl stopped walking when she heard Prince Wilfred's voice, "Huh?" She turned her head over her shoulder to see Prince Wilfred running to her.

"Please wait!" Prince Wilfred shouted, "Don't go anywhere!"

"What?"

When Prince Wilfred got to the little girl, he started to pant, "Ha…..ha…..ha…." he then looked back up at the little girl, "Why are you going back to the lake?" he asked in between his panting.

"Well, it's my home, mister." The little girl replied as she looked up at Prince Wilfred, "Please, take a rest first before you continue talking."

"I'm sorry…" Prince Wilfred smiled and he did just that. After a few minutes he continued, "Anyway, you can't go back to that lake."

"Why?" The little girl asked tilting her head to the side, "It's my only home though."

Just then Prince Wilfred went down to both knees so he looked at the little girl better, "It's not good for a little girl like you to live alone out here. Will you come with me? I'll bring you to a better place."

"But I like this place."

_If you stay here you might die, no you will die,_ Prince Wilfred thought and bit his lower lip, "I can't allow you to live here, please come with me."

"….." The little girl stared at Prince Wilfred for a long time without saying anything.

"Prince Wilfred!" Another familiar voice shouted from the back of Prince Wilfred. The two of them turned their heads towards the voice and saw the other princes running towards them.

"What happened?" Prince Edward asked.

"Ah, little princess why didn't you say anything before leaving?!" Prince Roberto asked a worried look on his face.

"Don't do that again, okay?" Prince Keith frowned at the little girl. "You had us worried back there."

"What?" The little girl blinked. Confused on why would they worried about her who they just met.

"See," Prince Wilfred looked back at the little girl, "They even worried about you so please come with us."

"….." The little girl bit her lips, not knowing whether she should accept his offer or not. "…..okay." She said quietly and all six princes' face lit up.

_**~…X…~**_

When they returned to where their butlers are they explained everything, how the little girl helped them in the forest and that they will take care of the her until they find her a place to live. However as much as the butlers are grateful for the little girl helping their princes they did not allowed any one of the to bring the little girl to the castles. They do not know of what the parents of the princes will think if they see their son bringing a child who they found in the forest and it'll be a lot of work to take care of a child if they were to add it up to their royal duties as princes as well.

"I hate to admit but our butlers are right." Prince Glenn said. "We won't be able to take care of her."

"But we can't let her stay here." Prince Edward said as he looked at the little girl who was with Jan right now. "If we do she'll die." He sadly said.

"There is someone who can take care of the child," Prince Wilfred said and all six princes looked at each other.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Prince Wilfred," Prince Joshua said. "She just graduated from high school and she is also busy."

"But Lucian is the only one who can take care of the kid," Prince Glenn said.

"And I bet that Lucian will be glad to take care of her," Prince Roberto smiled, "Especially His Majesty, King Noctis."

"…..let's do that." All six princes said and nodded their heads.

_**~…X…~**_

At Caelum Castle Princess Lucian was out in the garden reading a novel under a tree. "…." She was wearing her casual clothes, a plain white sleeve shirt the bottom reaching down her thighs, a black skinny jeans and a pair of black high strap heels. Her long layered silver white hair was tied in a loose ponytail, resting on her right shoulder, and a pair of black bobby pins clipped on the left side of her hair.

"Hey, Lucian," Aiden called out, making his way towards the princess.

"Huh?" Princess Lucian closed the book and looked up, "What is it, Aiden?"

"The princes are back, they wish to speak to you."

"They came back?" Princess Lucian blinked, "I wonder what they want. The meeting they had with father finished four hours ago though." She said as she got up from the ground. Dusting her jeans she made her way back into the castle. The sound of her heels echoes through the corridor.

"They brought someone with them actually," Aiden said.

"They did?" Princess Lucian looked at Aiden to her side, "Who is it?"

"They told me not to tell you." Aiden smiled, not his casual smile but a smile that shows that he knows something.

"Oh." Princess Lucian looked back ahead.

The six princes waited for Lucian and when they heard the sound of her heels they all looked at each other.

"Hey, guys," Princess Lucian said, a smile on her beautiful light skin, "Whoa…what happened to you all?" She bit her lower lips to hold back her laughter.

"Hi, Lucian." Prince Roberto smiled back.

None of the other princes said anything as they were mesmerized by Lucian's look.

"….." Prince Wilfred opened his mouth but closed them again.

"…..yeah….hi…" Prince Keith mumbled unable to take his eyes off Lucian.

"Hm?" Princess Lucian slightly tilted her head to the side as she stared at the princes, "….." slowly her emerald eyes moved towards the two tiny feet behind Prince Wilfred, "….so this is the person you guys brought." She said giving the book she was holding to Aiden before walking towards the princes.

She bends her back down and reaches her left hand out, "Come here, I want to see your face," she kindly said with a smile on her face.

Prince Wilfred who finally regained his sense stepped to the side. "Go on," he said.

"Oh," Princess Lucian slowly raises her eyebrows up when she saw the child, "Well, you're a pretty cute child."

The little girl slowly walks up to Princess Lucian, "Hello," she shyly said.

"Hello to you too," Princess Lucian smiled again. "What's your name?"

"She doesn't have one." Prince Wilfred said.

"Oh", Princess Lucian looked at the princes before looking back at the child, "Then I'll give you one...how about Rosabelle?"

The little girl's face lit up happily as she nodded her head, "I love it, thank you!"

"Hm-hm!" Princess Lucian chuckled, "Then for now on your name is Rosabelle."

"How did you come up with that name?" Prince Glenn asked amused that Lucian was able to make a name up for the child that fast.

Princess Lucian straightened herself up before looking at Prince Glenn, "Well, her hair is like the color of a red rose and the name I've just given her means 'a beautiful rose'."

"Wow." Prince Roberto said. "You're amazing."

"Anyway, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"We're not going to take long so I'll just say it," Prince Keith stepped forward, "We want you to take care of Rosabelle." He pointed his finger at Rosabelle, "Be the mom for the child."

"What?" Princess Lucian blinked in confusion, "Take care of the kid?"

"Let me take care of the rest Prince Keith," Prince Wilfred said and he looked at Lucian, "While we were walking in the forest I found her in the lake by herself so we took her with us. We can't bring the child to our castle so we thought that it would be a good idea to bring her to you."

Princess Lucian looked down on Rosabelle, "Well I don't mind taking care of the child."

"Thank you, Lucian!" Princess Roberto happily said and was about to hug her but Prince Keith and Prince Glenn stopped him.

"Thank you for agreeing to take care of Rosabelle, Lucian." Prince Edward lovingly smiled.

"No problem." Princess Lucian smiled back at the princes.

"We'll visit you to see how Rosabelle is doing," Prince Wilfred said, "And don't worry you'll only take of her until we find a place of her to live."

"Okay," Princess Lucian nodded her head, "Since all of you guys' attire are dirty why don't you guys stay here for tonight and get clean."

"We would love that," Prince Edward said.

"Well I better tell this to father," Princess Lucian looked back at Rosabelle playing with her ripped clothes. "And I need to shop for some clothes too."

"No need my sweet daughter!" King Noctis happily shouted as he made his way to the others, "I've heard everything!"

"Father, where you here the whole time?"

"Yep, I was hiding behind one of those pillars." King Noctis pointed his finger back towards the many white pillars lined up, supporting the ceiling. "Anyway," he clapped his hand before looking at Rosabelle, and the smile on his face grew, "Oh, she's a cute little one isn't she! Aiden!" He looked at Aiden.

"Yes?"

"Let's go find the maids to get this child clean!", King Noctis said.

"Okay, let's go." Aiden said and offered his hand to Rosabelle.

"Hm," Rosabelle nodded her head and took Aiden's hand.

"Hi, Rosabelle I'm King Noctis, father of Lucian!" King Noctis smiled like a child who just gotten his first toy.

"Hello," Rosabelle bowed her head, "It's nice to meet you, King Noctis."

The three left, leaving the others, "Father sure can be weird sometimes." She mumbled as she watched the three walk away.

_**~…X…~**_

**Author: So what do you readers think? Do you like it? **

**Goodbye and see you at the next chapter! :)**


End file.
